Music and pleasure Sequel
by Jolieland216
Summary: Here is Sarah Tudors sequel! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

We have been sailing for a couple of months now. They've all gotten used to me and I've gotten used to them. Eduardo and I have gotten pretty close, but we don't show it in front of the crew. It just seems like a secret for us for some reason. I have learned that Eduardo is not really a affectionate guy in front of others, but if it's just us he'll open up to me. We've already stopped at port Tavern. It's a strange island the way I look at it. Everyone there seems lifeless... Or drunk? I don't really know, I already see Thomas making his way over to me now. It feels real good to see, but not that great when he has a creepy grin on his face, or is that a jolly face.

"Good morning miss Sarah!"

"Good morning Thomas"

"Nathan wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready and captain said we are going hunting"

"Great I'm starvi... Did you say hunting?"

"Yeah, captain says Alan stole his ship in a bottle"

"You mean that bottle that has always been stuck on top of his closet and it's all dusty and he never let me touch it? He noticed?"

"Yup"

"Oh. Let's just go eat" I said as we started to head towards the dining area. By the time we finished off, we were off to find Alan. We all went in partners, as the usual I went with Eduardo. I decided to break apart from Eduardo since every minute a girl would keep coming up to him for a sweet talk. So I left. I've been searching everywhere, until I saw a man running towards me. He looks so familiar... Wait.. It's Alan! He suddenly grabbed me by my hand started to sprint making me run as well.

"Alan let go of me!"

"Sorry my princess, but they're chasing"

"Who?"

"The navy!"

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I just wanted to barrow their captains hat"

"Why?!"

"Because I wanted to"

"Idiot! Now let go of my hand it's starting to hurt along with my feet!"

"Alright love" he stopped by letting go and turned towards me and picked me up, princess style and kept on running. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He ran until we were in the middle of nowhere, in the woods. It was darker than out in the open, but much more scary. Alan set me down to my feet and kept walking while I tagged along.

"Let's go back, please"

"Not until I get the ship in a bottle back"

"What do you mean? You're the one who stole it! You should be the one who has it by now!"

"Shhhh! Please... There are dark creatures here that lurk around these damn woods. So if you would please not shout. And besides I didn't take it, someone else did"

"Who did?" A sound of a stick breaking from afar came dinging into my ears. I jumped next to Alan remembering what he said about creatures lurking around. Feeling goosebumps come about all over my body.

"Don't worry, the great Alan will protect you." Pulling out his sword pointing at the direction the sound came from. 'Im scared. Eduardo where are you?'

Eduardo's pov

Can't believe she left me. Just because you can see again that doesn't mean you can take care of your self. God, women! I even lost sight of her, but I do see the navy running. Wait who are they chasing after? Looking towards the direction they're running to I spotted Alan carrying someone. Is he really trying to kidnap a girl? Well whatever, I have to go find Sarah. But I'll catch Alan first since he has what we are looking for. I started to speed walk towards him, going faster than the navy until I saw the girl that he's holding moving her legs frantically trying to get off. Once he spun around and dunked over a metal bars, I saw Sarah. "Sara-bump" I ran into someone hitting my head to his making me fall back. Getting up quickly do did the person in front of me, I soon came to realize it was Nathan.

"Look where you're going!"

"It's you who be looking, if you really can't see then take off that eyepatch, then you can see more!"

"You son of a-"

"That's enough!"

Turning to see captain and Russell coming up to us.

"What happened?" Asked Russell

"I was chasing Alan until Nathan had to be in the way" seeing Nathan was gonna fight back but captain stopped him and asked me where is Alan. I started to look around seeing he was nowhere to be found.

"So he's gone?" Asked Christopher coming closer near us with Thomas.

"He has Sarah with him!" Everyone had their eyes opened wide and started to look all around them.

"Okay, we all go in partners. Search in every area you could spot. If you can't find anything then I hope they didn't go where I think they went."

"Where is that?"

"Eyes of the woods" captain said while walking off as the other started to look as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been walking with Alan for a while now. Everything was silent except for a couple of wind howls and owls making their natural sounds. We have walked for a couple of more minutes until we have seen smoke and a tune of a flute coming from the smoke area. Alan continued to walk forward towards the smoke and the sound, while I followed him because I couldn't turn back around by myself. Like I wasn't scared…. Okay I was scared. You would be wouldn't you? We reached our destination, to find a woman sitting on a branch next to a fire, playing the flute. I've got to admit, this lady was beautiful. Starting from her dark red hair, very pale skin and her eyes are darkened out by thick eyeliner, showing off her brown eyes. The woman has stopped playing the flute and started to give out a few giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Alan. The woman soon turned to us, giving her full view of beauty.

"You're kind of late Alan and Sarah"

"How do you know our names? And what do you mean by late?" I asked being freaked out by her knowing my name when I don't even know her.

"Must I always introduce myself?...sigh… My name Rosetta. I am the guardian of souls. It seems that a few more people are missing out of the crew, ya?"

"what do you want for the ship in the bottle?" asked Alan, giving a curious look with a tilt from his head.

"I want to play a game, for the bottle of course."

"Forget it! I'm leaving you crazy people" I turned to Alan and then smacking him across his face seeing a hand print mark left on his face. "If you ever drag me like that I again, I won't hold back on strangling you!" I said as I turned to walk away, but to be stopped by Rosetta talking again.

"I guess you don't want to know if Eduardo has feelings for you or not." I turned around again to see her pick back her flute and start to play again. I walked up to her and sat on the ground besides her.

"Oh wise Rosetta what is it that you see?" I said with a hint of sarcastic voice.

"So you want to know, huh?" I nodded my head.

"very well, Alan and sarah come with me." She said as she stood up and started to walk while I was catching up with her with Alan by my side.

"Umm, Alan?" I said nervously.

"Yes my pearl?" he said not even glancing at me. He seems kinda pissed, is it from the slap I gave him?

"im sorry if I made you angry from the slap I gave you."

"im not angry at you. But you like Eduardo do you?"

"Well, there just feelings I don't really know if he likes me like me, you know"

"Oh thank god!" I flinched at his sudden outburst.

"What?! What is it?"

"I still have a chance!" that idiot will never learn!

"Umm sure…. Let's just continue walking." I said trying to change the subject. We followed Rosetta until we reached a land filled with stone and concrete. A big chair made out of stone appeared before us and Rosette began to sit on the chair.

"Now, let the game begin!" once she said those words, the concrete floor begun to open spitting out the Sirius crew. Spotting Eduardo getting up from the ground I began to rush over to him but to be stopped by the concrete floor opening up between us.

"This is how the game will go. The first to the Bottle wins a wish from me" she said holding up a start gun. "Go!" she said as she clicked on the gun making a bang sound. Seeing something glow in the corner of my eye, I turned to see the ship in a bottle sitting on a stone carved pedestal waiting to be held by the winner. Spotting Russell trying to run to it but to be stopped by a vine wrapping around his ankle making him to the ground hard, then releasing him and going back into the concrete. Thomas then did the same but to be stopped by a rock hitting his head, he soon fell down along side Russell. Morgan soon started to run as well but to be stopped by Nathan. While they were fighting I started to walk towards the bottle but to be stopped by Eduardo, pulling out his gun and aiming it at me.

"Shoot! I dare you!" I shouted at him. Returning his sadistic smile and started to shoot at the ground next to my feet making me jog backwards. I soon fell backwards but caught Eduardo running towards the bottle but to be also stopped by a big concrete making him too fall backwards. I knew it, everyone is going against eachother for that one wish. Even Eduardo went against me. That's it, I have to win.

I started to notice the concrete moving in patterns. My feet were also memorizing them. I soon got back and I dodged a couple of rocking and jumped over the part where the concrete was going to open. Turning to see Eduardo following along, giving me smile telling me he understood what I knew. We both started to race over to it. Russell got up and started to do the same as well putting his up and dodging all the rocks. I couldn't let Russell win this. 'sorry Russell!' I took a brick and threw it at the back of his head, making me him go unconsouse falling back. Thomas also got up but to be also get hit by eduardos bottom of the gun. Morgan and Nathan soon ended the fight by morgan pushing Nathan off to the opening concrete. Luckily Nathan grabbed ahold of the edge before he was able to be completely be sucked in. Now it was only me, Eduardo and Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea where Alan was, he probably lost when rosette said 'Go!'. This so called game was getting harder every second. The grounds kept moving backwards, which was making us move as well. Losing my breath with each step I took forward, Morgan was already on my tail running fast to catch up with me and Eduardo. Spotting a fast vine trying to grab me, I jumped over it but to be hit by a rock making me fall on my face. Grasping ahold of my hip where I got hit, feeling it was already bruised since the rock was big as my head. I soon realized Morgan was already in front of me running towards the bottle. BANG! Hearing the sound of Eduardo's gun really close by. Seeing Morgan fall to his knees, Christopher suddenly appeared trying to help him. Morgan was holding his stomach grunting in pain. Did he shoot him?

"Don't worry I didn't shoot him with a bullet…. Just a pebble." I heard Eduardo say behind me pulling me up. "are you okay?" he asked me worriedly looking at my hip where I was holding it.

"I'm fine, it just kind of hurts a little." He was then stared at me then back at captain. "What do you say we get the bottle together?" I nodded my head with a wide grin my face.

We start towards the bottle passing Morgan. We jumped over the large opened concrete floor, jumping over fines and dodging rocks. After a few seconds we managed to reach the pedestal that beheld the bottle. Me and Eduardo counted to three together then held the bottle at the same time.

"We did it!" I yelled, feeling over joyed. Everything around me began to echo. "We did it! We did it!" my vision was becoming blurry until it became black. Opening my eyes to see Eduardo besides me in our room.

"We did what?" he asked. Sitting up on the bed, staring at Eduardo as if there were ants crawling out of his nose. Then I felt a flick on my head. "Ouch!" I said putting my hand where he flicked me. "why did you do that?!"

"because your staring at me weird"

"did we get the bottle?" I asked

"Yea, alan had it the whole time, in his secret hiding place in the woods. While he was carrying you. You were sleeping at that time, figuring he knocked you out unconscious." He said getting up from the side of the bed where he was sitting on and walked over to his nightstand taking out his gun polish. He sat back down where he was before and started to polish his gun.

"That's not what happened…." I said feeling confused. Eduardo turned to look at me, with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"We were fighting each other for that one wish…. Rosetta was gonna grant one of us one wish if one of us won the game."

"Who won?" he asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"We did! Don't you remember?!"

"HAHAHA!" he laughed out loud.

"what's so funny?"

"you were dreaming you idiot"

"No I wasn't… Ill prove it to you!" I said getting out of bed pulling my shirt up a little and pants a little bit down from my hip side. Spotting a big bruise that covered that whole side. "See!" Eduardo's face was a little pink, looking away then back at me. "You fell" he said getting up from his spot and walked over to me.

"When we found you with Alan, your eyes were glued shut, you were basically sleep walking. You kept yelling out weird things in the middle of the woods. You kept running holding a brick in your hand waving it around. Russell was running towards you until you threw the brick at him. He fell in pain…. Nice throw though. You gave him a bigger bruise than that." He said looking down at the bruise then back at me. "You tripped on your side on a very sharp rock. I then came and carried you out of the woods, you were still grunting in pain. But you were grinning to much when I carried you." I started to get embarrassed that all of that was a dream. I couldn't look back at him, so I decided to stare at the ground instead. I felt his hand cup around my chin and cheek making me look up at him. We stood there in silence for a couple of seconds that felt like an hour.

"You should go see Russell and Thomas." He said letting go of me and walked towards the door.

"What happened to Thomas?" I asked before he could get out of the door.

"You did worst to him than to captain" he said leaving out the door.

'Oh no…. I hurt Thomas and captain too! Was all of this really a dream? I've never sleep walked before though. I better go check up on them right after I change. Wait… who changed my clothes?! I stared at myself in the mirror, then shaking off the thoughts running through my head and started to get dressed.


End file.
